Pożeracz dusz
thumb|Rysunkowy wygląd Pożeracza dusz Po śmierci trafiamy do nieba, czyśćca, lub piekła. Zależy to od tego jak żyłeś na ziemi. Lecz nie wszystkie dusze trafiają do tych miejsc. Spowodowane jest to przez NIEGO. Pożeracza dusz... Kim jest Pożeracz dusz? Pożeracz dusz to nazwa nadana przez ludzi zjawie, która pochodzi z dawnych wierzeń europejskich ludów. Każda jego ofiara jest wybierana starannie. Po wybraniu ofiary zaczyna swoją zabawę. Dręczy psychicznie swoje ofiary we śnie i w rzeczywistości. Jego przyszłe ofiary zawsze opowiadały o torturach tak okrutnych, że nawet w piekle tortury to tylko niewinna zabawa. Dręczy swe ofiary, rozcinając ich ciała swą małą kosą, która jest przypięta łańcuchem do jego ubioru. Dręczy je także powoli, odrywając ich dusze z ich ciał. Ofiary zawsze budziły się o 4 nad ranem cali spoceni i przerażeni do granic możliwości. Zawsze próbowali nie spać by uniknąć tortur we śnie. Jednak Pożeracz sprawiał, że zasypiali mimo tego jak starali się ludzie nie zasnąć, pijąc kawę na przykład. Tym razem dręczy ludzi jeszcze bardziej i do godziny 6. Zawsze się śmieje z cierpienia ludzi. Kiedy ludzie nie śpią, dręczy ich w rzeczywistości. Ludzie słyszeli dźwięki łańcuchów i jego śmiech. Często także pojawia się w ich wizjach. Ludziom w pracy często się wydawało, że wszyscy byli martwi a wśród trupów chodził Pożeracz Dusz, głośnio śmiejąc się. Gdy ludzie uciekali, zawsze czuli, jakby o kogoś się odbijali, choć nic nie widzieli. Zawsze na końcu wizji łapał ich za pomocą swojej kosy, by następnie wydzierać ich dusze. Gdy kończyła się wizja, okazywało się, że to co widziały ofiary, było nie prawdą. Szybko w oczach ludzi stawali się chorymi psychicznie ludźmi. Większość ofiar trafiała do psychiatryka. Tam także się pojawia Pożeracz dusz. Tworzy kolejne wizje i bawi się w coraz to brutalniejsze, boleśniejsze i dłuższe tortury we śnie. Pod koniec męczenia ofiar zaczyna zadawać im rany za pomocą kosy, a także używa dusz ich zmarłych krewnych złapanych w jego latarnię. Dusze zmarłych zawsze dręczą ofiarę przez 3 dni. Potem znikają, a Pożeracz znów zaczyna zadawać mu rany cielesne, a także ostatecznie niszczy psychikę ofiary. Gdy ofiara jest już na skraju życia i załamania nerwowego, daje mu łańcuch. Ofiary, które chcą to skończyć zawsze się na nim wieszają. Lub daje im kosy by podcięli sobie gardła. Ich dusze następnie pożera. Ich puste ciała zawsze zostawia na łańcuchach z napisaną rzymskimi cyframi liczbę, ile już ofiar zabił. Ciekawostką jest to, że twórcy popularnej dzisiaj gry League of Legends wykorzystali legendę Pożeracza Dusz do stworzenia Thresha. Każda jego skórka pokazuje jego wygląd jaki miał w danym wieku. Podania ludowe *Pierwsze wzmianki o nim pochodzą ze starożytności. Dokładniej z 40 r.p.n.e w Cesarstwie Rzymskim. Podania opowiadały o postaci, która dręczyła grzeszników, by następnie zniszczyć ich dusze by nie trafiały do Hadesu. Charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu była paląca się niebieskim ogniem czaszka, która miała 3 kosmyki zrobionych z kości koloru niebieskiego. Ubiór także był koloru niebieskiego. Posiadał kosę przyczepioną łańcuchem do jego ubrania, którą trzymał w prawej ręce. W lewej ręce trzymał latarnię, która emitowała niebieskim światłem. W tamtych czasach ludność nazywała go Niszczycielem Dusz. *W nowożytności jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił. W czasach gdy były podróże do Nowego Świata, ludzie opowiadali o morskiej zjawie, która dręczyła ich we śnie i w rzeczywistości. Jego głowa wyglądała jak ośmiornica. Zamiast 3 kościstych kosmyków, miało 3 macki ośmiornicy. Ubiór zmienił kolor na zielonkawy. Na niej były pąkle jak u wielorybów. Łańcuch był zardzewiały tak jak kosa. Latarnia rzucała wtedy zielonkawym światłem. Prawdopodobnie zmienił wygląd, by bardziej przerażać żeglarzy tamtych czasów. *Od 1945 roku znowu zmienił wygląd. Czaszka była wtedy czarna i podpalona zielonym ogniem. Kościste kosmyki wróciły. Ubrania miał koloru czarnego. Łańcuch się świecił kolorem zielonym, tak samo jak kosa. Latarnia emitowała zielonkawym światłem. Od tego czasu rejestrowano najbrutalniejsze dręczenia przez niego. Jeden świadek stwierdził, że on nie niszczy dusz, lecz je pożera. Przez to nadano mu nazwę Pożeracz dusz.right Raporty psychiatryczne Istnieje wiele raportów psychiatrycznych na temat ofiar Pożeracza Dusz. Lecz najlepiej zachowanym raportem jest przypadek Williama Petersona z 1950 roku. O to raport: 15 listopada 1950 roku: Pacjent nr. 567 o imieniu William Peterson w wieku 30 lat, który trafił do psychiatryka przez problemy psychiczne. Twierdzi on, że dręczy go straszliwa zjawa. Twierdził, że zjawa torturowała go we śnie. Twierdził także, że ta sama zjawa dręczyła go w wizjach. Mówił, że ciągle słyszy dźwięki łańcuchów i jego śmiech. W nocy pacjent miał koszmary. Wyglądało to tak, jakby próbował się obudzić, lecz coś nie pozwalało mu. Obiekt wybudził się o godzinie 5 nad ranem z krzykiem. 18 listopada 1950 roku: Pacjent posiada na ciele wiele ran. Pochodzenie ich nie jest znane. Pacjent z dnia na dzień potrzebuje większej ilości środka usypiającego, by zasnąć. Pacjent teraz budzi się o 7 nad ranem z krzykiem. 25 grudnia 1950 roku: Pacjent twierdzi, że widzi duchy swoich zmarłych bliskich, którzy wyzywają, dręczą i przeklinają go. Wśród nich widział tę zjawę, która go torturowała we śnie. 27 grudnia 1950 roku: Pacjent trafił do izolatki po próbie samobójczej. Strażnik twierdzi, że z izolatki słychać nieludzki cichy śmiech, który najprawdopodobniej nie pochodzi od pacjenta. 29 grudnia 1950 roku: Pacjent został znaleziony z poderżniętym gardłem. W lewej ręce trzymał małą kosę. Prawa ręka została odcięta. Na ścianie była liczba napisana rzymskimi cyframi. Po przetłumaczeniu wyszła liczba 6 miliardów dwa miliony czterysta tysięcy dwieście jeden... Nie wiemy co to znaczy. Dalej jednak mało wiemy na jego temat. Nie wiemy czemu to robi. Nie wiemy skąd pochodzi. Jednak wiedz, że gdy usłyszysz dźwięk łańcucha i śmiech, to znaczy że Pożeracz Dusz się tobą zainteresował... "Nie próbuj walczyć. Nie próbuj uciekać. ON i tak ciebie dorwie..." - słowa jednej z ofiar Pożeracza Dusz. ---- Pasta inspirowana postacią z League of Legends o nazwie Thresh (to już widać po obrazku). Oficjalny theme song postaci: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mauH_uQZRY Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie